wolf in sheep skin
by itchweed
Summary: fefs


I was dying, everything was fading. i look over at him thinking "how did it come to this?"

I reached for him but collapsed, what did this to us? everything was fine. until he began to act unlike himself.

_**part one though the wolf's eyes **_

another lost match with Matt hardy, i sat and home pondering on how to deal with him. then it came to me, what if i could get him on my side? so the next day i caught up to him on his way to the locker room. "what the hell do you want punk?" "i have a proposal" "not interested" he said as he walk to his locker. "what if i give you a title shot?" that stopped him. "keep talking" "i can give you whatever you you want, the title, popularity, you name it."

"what's the catch?" "i need you to help get rid of someone... you're brother.", that got him pissed. "we both know you hate him, hell, you've tried to kill 'em, with him gone we could own the wwe and more". he stud there for a minute than slammed his locker almost crushing my hand then shoved past me and out of the locker room. "would you at lest think about it?" i called to him, but he ignored me and kept walking. I'll have to think of some way to get to him, in the meantime I'd have to deal with the undertaker so that i can remain champion, unless...

_**part two the black sheep **_

with my time off I've being doing things i haven't got to in a while, like play my songs, added things to imagination, painted, and spent time with Beth, my world. me and Matt hang out when he can find the time. people wonder how i could forgive him after all he did, but he's my brother i can't hate him, for long. I'd love to be back in the wwe with him, but i was considering going back to TNA. but i don't think i will, or maybe I'll get him to come with me.

Beth wants me to go back to raw though, because she likes john cena. i love her so much, shes my everything and i don''t know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her, I'd gladly take a bullet for her any day. i promised her i would always protect her, always.

_**part 3 keep you're friends close and you're enemies closer **_

the next week i talked to the smack-down general manger, Teddy lung, and sat up a match for matt that only i and Teddy knew about. the only thing Matt knew was that he had a match that night. the night went by fast, cryme time beat koli, and now it was Matt's turn. "good luck on you're match Matt" i told him as he made his way to the ring, he gave me a confused look and angry look but kept walking.

he did his entrance then waited for his opponent. "this match is a title match set for one fall, making his way to the ring the world heavyweight champion, c-m-punk!". the announcer said as i ran to the ring. "what-" "-wait there's more" i said before Matt could say anything more. "now making his way to the ring, the guest referee, Jeff hardy!".

_**part 4 bond by blood **_

i was surprised watching Jeff make his way to the ring. not only did cm punk set up a title match with me, but with my brother as guest referee. Jeff was now in the ring and the bell rang, i locked up with punk, he flung me into the turnbuckle, i moved out of the way just in time for him to hit his head on the top turnbuckle. then moved him to the middle of the ring and set up for twist of fate but he reversed it and flung me into the ropes i hit the ropes across from me where Jeff stud. i was able to stop myself in time and punk came behind me and grabbed me setting me for the go to sleep.

Jeff tried to help by hitting punk. the bell rang, "as a result of a disqualification the winner is c-m-punk!". "Jeff you cost me the match!" "sorry i was just trying to help!". i got up in his face, "you did that on purpose!" i said as i shoved him. "yes i really meant to do that, i just wanted you to lose!" he said shoving me back, "I'm out of here!".

_**part 5 pain the ass **_

i jumped out of the ring and headed to the entrance. but just as i made it i heard Matt say "Jeff you're a crack head and always will be!" i stopped, turned around, then ran back to him then tackled Matt and began beating him. a swarm of security officers pulled us apart. "you drugged up son a bitch!" Matt screamed as they pulled me back to the entrance.

"I'm gonna kill you!" was the last thing i told him before i was back stage then thrown out. i headed for my car, i put my keys in the door then stopped. I didn't mean to do that, I don't wanna fight him anymore, I don't wanna lose my brother again, I'd rather die then let that happen.

_**part 6 fresh kill **_

i stormed out of the building to my car. punk ran after me, "Matt wait! I'm sorry about what happened i didn't-" "no, you're right, Jeff is as bad as i though." i turned and look at him "he does need to be taught a lesson... i know just what to do, come with me". punk jumped in and we sped off. a little bit later we arrived at Jeff's house and the both of us marched up to his door.

i knocked and waited, Beth, Jeff's girlfriend, came to the door. "oh Matt, what the hell do you want? wheres Jeff?", "i don't know where he is, why don't you come with us and we'll look for him together?" "I'm not going anywhere with you" she said as she began to close the door. i stuck my foot out and caught it, "wrong answer, punk grab her".

she ran towards the back door while throwing whatever she could at us, punk was faster and got to the back door before her, the only way she could get out was the front door. she ran for the door and i raced after her, she tripped over a glass, punk picked her up and hosted her over his shoulder.

she kicked and screamed as we headed back out to the car. he sat in the back with her as i drove. she wouldn't shut up so he pinched her shoulder and she fell asleep. "so where are we taking her?" he asked. there's this old office building i know, i was thinking we could go there", so that's where we were headed to.

_**part 7 the after math **_

i came home and the front door was wide open. when i walked inside everything was torn up, like some one rampaged my house. "Beth? Beth?", but no answer, i checked the whole house than ran back outside, her car was still here so something must of happened to her like... no, i pushed all thoughts out of my mind and got back in the car. i didn't know what to do but just drive and look for some kind of sign.

_**part 8 you need mattiude **_

i placed Beth down in the office chair. "so what's the plan?" i asked Matt as he tie her up. "Jeff would do anything to save her, we'll lower him here then kill em", "no! please Matt don't! why are you doing this?" she cried, "Matt!" "Shut up!" i yelled, i hit her and she went unconscious. "Hey cut it out!" Matt yelled. "sorry, this better work", "it will trust me, now hand me her cell phone".

_**part 9 eyes of a fallen angel **_

after driving around for almost two hours i pulled in beside a gas station to try calling Beth for the 20Th time. no answer, so i rested my head on the steering wheel not knowing what to do. my phone went off, i had gotten a text, it was from Beth's phone it was a picture on her asleep, i couldn't tell where she was. i got another text that read "if you ever want to see her alive again i suggest you get to Clinton's offices pronto". i clocked it into my GPS and sped off.

i dodged through traffic and nearly got into several crashes. i glanced down at my clock and bam! crashed through a metal fence and spiked to a halt in front of the building. the air bags inflated and my GPS said "you have reached your destination". i was sore but didn't have time to think about anything, i jumped out of the car and dashed inside.

everything was quiet, the only thing i could hear was my heart pounding through my chest. i got another text "floor 2, office room, better hurry." it instructed. i quickly found the second floor and zoomed up the stairs, i easily found the office room. when i walked in half the room was dim lit and the other half was pitch black. and there, was Beth.

i tore the ropes off of her and stud her up, "Beth, Beth are you OK?". she opened her eyes a little and smiled "Jeff... i love you...so much" she whispered. "i love you too" i told her as she went limp. a figure walk out of the darkness, i was stunned, the person behind all this, was Matt.

_**part 10 one hardy's pain is another hardy's joy **_

"i don't understand" he said. i pointed to Beth, he looked at her and now saw what i did, the blood stains on her shirt, along with his hand. he held her closer and griped on to her and started crying like a ball bag. he sat her back down and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry, i wasn't here when you needed me the most, I'm so sorry". "it's to late, shes gone", he rose to his feet and turned to me red eyed and red faced.

"you shouldn't of turned on me!" i yelled, he walked toward me, punk jump out and pined his arms back, "turned on you! you son of a bitch you turned on me! what the fuck did Beth ever do to you?". i kneed him in the stomach, punk released him and he sank arms griped around his sides. i tugged his hair back and socked him in the face. me and punk grabbed him and drug him to the stairs. "punk...your behind this!...Matt don't you see? he tricked you!", punk pushed him and i watched as he tumble down the stairs.

i met him at the bottom, got on top on him and began to punch him repeatedly in the head. he fought me off and shoved me into wall and began chocking me, "finally got the balls to fight me?" i taunted him "shut up! you know I've beat you before!", "yeah but i had to pull it out on you, remember? i told everyone about your house, and jack" "you bastard! you've kill jack, and Beth, but you won't get me!".

punk came up behind him and watched him in the back with a fire extinguisher. Jeff fell to the floor, i took out my pocket knife and sliced it down his right arm, "you can never beat me" i told him.

_**part 11 never trust a wolf to guard sheep **_

i screamed out in pain, i managed to crawl to the opposite wall and stud up clutching the wall for support. everything began to get blurry, i looked at my arm it was gashed and covered in blood. i was tired but had to keep fighting, i wouldn't give Matt the satisfaction of defeating me. i gathered my strength and ran at him, i swung and missed.

he pulled me back i lost my balance and fell. Matt looked down on me with a demonic killer look in his eyes. i back to the wall with my arm held out in defense. with my back to the wall, literally, and Matt standing over me i didn't know what to do. "Matt...please, mom wouldn't want to see us like this...i don't wanna fight you anymore, please, Matt your my brother, you can't change that even if you kill me! please Matt".

but he ignored my pleading, he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up on my feet, then still holding on with one hand the other he held the knife back, ready to stab me. i tired pulling him off of me but didn't have enough strength. i was not about to die, i fought him with everything i had, but couldn't managed to break free. "your threw Jeff, give it up, I've won, your 'no fear' motto is over, are you scared yet?". he put the knife to my throat, i closed my eyes and began breathing frantically, and then...nothing.

i opened my eyes to find cm punk with a gun to the back of Matt's head. Matt looked just as surprised as i was.

_**part 12 a punk, killer, and a sheep **_

"what are you doing?" Matt said to punk. he turned still holding Jeff against the wall. "do you really think i wanted to help you? i knew that i could get you to turn on Jeff again and once you had killed him I'd kill you." he said while laughing, "now finish him off so i can finish you off". Matt tuned back around and looked at Jeff for a moment then said "sorry Jeff, but still need to be punished". he turned and stabbed punk in the shoulder.

he dropped the gun and lunged at Matt, they slid right in front of a huge window. punk tore the knife out of my shoulder and banged it against it until the glass broke off. he yanked Matt up by his hair and leaned him out. it was about to rain and lighting struck a tree in the indoor garden below them, a moment later the fire spread around the room.

he pushed Matt out the window and he managed to grapes on the guardrail for dear life. punk took a piece of shattered glass and stabbed his hand, he let go of the rail. but before he could stab the other, Jeff tackled him from behind, and he fell out the window.

_**part 13 final destination **_

i pulled Matt back inside as we watch the death of cm punk. it was like something from saw or final destination. he fell to the ground and we heard him snap like a twig, the grinder hanging across form him cords burned in half, it fell onto a metal pole, the pole fell in a cement truck and cement began to pour out everywhere, and on punk and began to instantly dry.

then the truck backed up into a telephone pole that fell over and broke chains that held up a roller on a platform. the roller began to roll toward punk, he tried to move out of the way but couldn't, the roller began to crush him and we could hear his shrieks of pain. it began to sprinkle as the fire grew.

i turned to Matt and we stared blankly at each other, i nearly fainted from blood loss so Matt took off his shirt, tore it, and rapped it tightly around my arm. as he did i just looked at him, i saved his life and he didn't take mine though he tried. but that didn't change the fact that he killed Beth. then we just stared again, having no clue what to say. "Jeff,i...i don't even know what to say...I'm so sorry." he said. "just go, leave me to die here with Beth", "she's already gone, staying here won't make a difference", "i don't care, I'm staying, i have nothing to live for now!", "don't say that! I'm letting you stay here!".

the hallway began to catch flames. "we have to go, now!", "no! I'm not leaving!", Matt grabbed my arm but i pulled him away and ran for the stairs. "Jeff! no!" he called to me, i was almost to the office room when part of the ceiling collapsed and blocked the way. Matt cough up to me and pulled me away, i fought him and tried to clear the way. but he started pulling me away again, as we went down the stairs and towards the door i screamed "Beth! no, i won't leave her! Beth!".

we stood in front of Matt's car watching the building burn. i swallowed my sadness the best i could, but still tears escaped. "I'm so sorry" i thought as i took one last look at the building then got in Matt's car

_**part 14 no such thing as a happy ending **_

that was almost one year ago, Matt and i talk little sense then. i can never forgive him for killing Beth. i am writing this, my story, sort of as a suicide note. i kept punk's gun, it's siting beside me on my bed. I'll be with my love, my life, my Beth, as i finish this final chapter and say goodbye...

it's been a year since i did this to my brother, we speak little, i don't think he'll ever recover. i had to quit the WWE because i knew that they eventually find out. so i travel allot, i wish Jeff would travel with me, he said, he don't care if he's caught, he wants to be. i hope he'll be OK.


End file.
